undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 75
This is Issue 75 of Fear The Living, titled Hello Hermes. This is the fifth issue of Arc #10. Issue 75 Ken Myers Jr.'s POV Me and Logan finally arrive at the lab, I quickly open the door, and my senses are flooded by the smell of fresh food. I quickly walk to the source of it, and I see Andrew cooking some steaks on a stove. He looks at me and at Logan, and smiles. “We’re back.” I say, and Andrew turns to us. “I see your little buddy there is hungry.” Andrew says, and I look at Logan and I see him staring at the steaks with wide eyes. “They’ll be ready in a little, table’s over there if you want to get ready, yeah after the apocalypse I kind of made the lab into a little house.” Andrew says, pointing at a table set up with four chairs at the end of the room. I quickly plop myself onto one of the seats, and Logan takes the chair in front of me. “Man steaks for food, haven’t had that in a while huh?” I say to Logan. “I want to devour them all already.” Logan says, still staring at the steaks. “Well calm your nipples there Logan, you’ll have to wait.” I say. “But they look so damn tasty, I remember before this apocalypse whenever I would go to my grandma’s house, she would cook me two steaks every time, and then give me ice cream right after. I miss her.” Logan says, and I see his face fall into sadness. “Hey, just don’t think about those kinds of things, we wouldn’t want a sad Logan huh?” I say. “You know you always talk to me like if I’m six years old.” Logan says. “You might as well be.” I say, jokingly. “I’m thirteen, you prick.” Logan says. “You know what I find funny about your name, it’s Logan Kent. Logan, like my brother, and then Ken-t, Ken and then a t. What are you trying to do, steal my family’s names? Good thing you don’t know what my actual name is, shit.” I say. “Wait a second, Ken isn’t your real name?” Logan says, crossing his arms at me. “I’m not going to tell you my real name.” I say, crossing my arms also. “I’m not going to stop bugging you until you tell me.” Logan says, smirking. “Go ahead, I’m not going to crack. If the bandit’s never got me to crack I’m sure as hell not going to let a thirteen year old crack me.” I say, jokingly. “Come on, I’ll steal your steak if you don’t tell me.” Logan says. “Fine I’ll tell you, but you got to promise not to tell anyone, ok?” I say. “I won’t say anything, I’ll only laugh at the name around you.” Logan says. “Fine, but remember you promised, and I don’t take kindly to promise breakers. My name is uh actually Hermes Myers.” I say. “HERMES, OH GOD. WHAT A BITCH NAME.” Logan says, and he starts laughing at the top of his lungs. “Yeah that’s my name, so after a while I took my Uncle’s name because I got tired of being called Hermes, after a while my teachers got used to it. So yeah after the age of twelve I was no longer Hermes “Son of Zeus” Myers. My dad was a big fan of Greek mythology.” I say “Wait, so your basically a pimp with the amount of girlfriends you’ve had, imagine if you’d told them you’re actual name. I bet they would have died of laughter.” Logan says, and he laughs again. “Shut up Mr. Kent.” I say. Then Andrew comes to the table with three plates in his hands, he places them in front of me, Logan, and another chair. Then he comes back with the cans of Coca-Cola and places them in front of us. He gets forks and knives for each of us. He plants himself on a third chair. “Bon appetite.” He says, and he takes a bite from his steak. I do the same, and all I say is “Oh sweet baby Jesus this tastes like the ass of an angel.”. ---- D.L.'s POV I sit down on a chair in the middle of the room, my hands tied behind my back, and my legs tied to the legs of the chair. I look next to me and see Ashley in the same position. I glare at the door, a couple of bandits tossed us in here a while ago, and we have been left here for like an hour. I look back at my bindings, not that tight, with a few sharp prods it would be loose enough to bring forward, would make it easier to get out of my leg bindings, and then all I would need to do is untie my hand ropes, and done. I give the ropes one tight prod, but they still stay. I do again, and the chair wobbles a little with my hands. I do it again, and this time the chair falls. I finally get my hands to my chest when the door knob stars turning. I quickly put my hands to the ground and push myself up, and just as the door swings open I manage to get my hands behind my back. The door opens and a man with an eye patch walks into the room, and he quickly takes out a knife. “The name’s X, and I want y’all to remember this.” The man says, and he quickly walks towards Ashley, and he puts her face sideways, and quickly marks the letter X on her cheek. Rage fills me, and I quickly take my hands from behind my back, and I lunge at X, but I forget that my legs are still tied to the chair under me. I only manage to grab onto X’s legs, but I pull, and he collapses to the ground. The knife stumbles from his hands, and I drag myself on top of him. I quickly wrap my hands around his neck, but he swiftly knocks me off of him with one punch. I stumble off, and he quickly kicks me in the stomach. He quickly marches to his knife, and turns back to me. “Wonder how much it’ll hurt if I mark X on your chest, faggot.” X says, and he kicks me in the stomach again. He crouches down to my level, and he takes no time in bringing the knife down at my chest, but right before it reaches my chest, Ashley kicks him in the head and he falls forward. I quickly kick him off of me, and I take the knife from his hand. I bring it down on his arm, and he lets out a cry of pain. I quickly cover up his mouth, and he starts wriggling around. I punch him as hard as I can, knocking him out. I reach around him for any weapons Ashley can use, but all I find is a wallet in his back pocket. I take it, and when I open it up I find a picture of the man, without his eye patch, and a baby on his lap, they wear matching t-shirts. X has one that says “New Dad”, and the baby wears a t-shirt that reads “New Son”. But there’s no mother. I find another photo in his wallet. It’s him and another woman, she’s pregnant, or looks like it. I stop staring at these photos and toss them next to the man. “Are you okay?” I ask Ashley, and I finally notice the bleeding from her cheek stopped, and now she has an X marked on her cheek. “Yeah.” She says, and I quickly cut myself out of the chair bindings. I cut her bindings off, and she quickly jumps up and wraps me into a hug. “Come on let’s get Rose and get out of here.” I say, and I quickly walk out of the door with Ashley. ---- X's POV My eye slowly flutters open as I wake up in the same room I was knocked out in. I first sit up, and I feel a bump on the top of my head, nothing much. Blood trickles down it, I quickly look around for the knife, and I see the two prisoners aren’t in the room, along with the knife. Fucking hell, do I never stop fucking up. I’m worse than that pissant Wesley. I put my back to the wall, I look up at the ceiling and I give one long sigh. Wolf trusted me to get information out of these asses, he trusted me enough to be his second in command. And what do I do, fuck up. I think to what damage this could cause, Wolf said he wasn’t going to fuck around like all other bandit leaders have, this shit could cost me my life. I sigh again, I look around the room, and I notice my wallet lying down next to me, with the photo of my wife outside, and the photo of my child. As I look at them I feel tears rush to my eyes again. I haven’t thought about them in so long, I quickly grab the photos and put them into my wallet, which I quickly stuff into my pocket. ---- The traffic hasn’t let up all day, and my wife is giving birth to my fucking baby boy, and I can’t even experience it. I just had to be fucking stuck in work, my job as a cop really isn’t preferable, because I’m always on duty when good shit happens. Only thing I like about my job is my partner Ben Renolds, least he’s decent. He even had the decency to cover up for my while I got to my wife. I look around, and I find an alley, I look ahead, the traffic goes on for miles. I don’t got time for this shit. I quickly get out of the traffic and park in the alley, I put the lock on car, and I quickly start sprinting towards the hospital, it’s a couple of miles away, but if it means not missing the birth of my baby boy, I’ll run through a fucking desert. After a couple of minutes I finally reach the hospital, I run up to the attendant. I give her my wife’s name, and tell her that my wife is having a baby. She gives me the room and floor, and I quickly run to it. When I arrive there, there is a doctor in front of the door. I run to enter the room, but the doctor stops me. “Are you Xa-“ He says. “Yeah I’m the husband of Loraine, can I bet let in already?” I ask. “I have good news, and bad news Xa-“ He says, but I interrupt him. “What is it? The good news first.” I ask. “Well it was a healthy baby boy, but um, well I don’t know how to say this.” The man says. “Just spit it out.” I say. “A little while after birth your wife passed away, she had lost to much blood, I’m sorry for your lose.” The man says, he says more things, but everything goes silent after he says that. I refuse to hear anything else, I just want my wife. ---- After that day I became such a drunk that my parents took the baby from me, I got sober enough one time to get a photo with the baby but I never was able to say goodbye to him because they gave little James to an orphanage to be given away. I never saw my child again, never again. I’m snapped out of my thoughts when Wolf enters the room, and he calls out my name. “X!” He says, and I look at him. “I got bad news boss.” I say. “What is it?” He asks. He looks pissed, and he’s covered in blood. “The prisoners escaped, I came in and found it like this.” I say. “Well you’re going to go now and find them, I’ve had enough shit for one day, and we need those prisoners. Find them!” He says. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues